Level 926
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 75 | previous = 925 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 927 | nexttype = Order }} | score = 350,000 | moves = 25 }} Difficulty *All of the board contains double jelly squares. *Special candies may be required to clear the bottom most sugar keys. *Six colours limit huge point cascades required and special candy combinations to earn enough points. *25 moves may not be enough to create sufficient special candies and their combinations required to earn enough points. *The jellies are worth 150,000 points 75 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 150,000 points. Hence, an additional 200,000 points is required to earn one star. **It is possible to lose the level due to not reaching the required score of 350,000 points. Stars Strategy *This level, much like several in this episode, requires you to concentrate on the score as well as the task. In order to achieve a passing score, you will normally need to detonate several colour bombs - at least two or three. The sooner you get the first colour bomb, the better. *Colour bomb combined with wrapped candy is an ideal combination, but very rare indeed on a six colour board like this one. Be prepared to detonate your first colour bomb quickly against a regular candy of a high density colour and hope this starts a trickle effect that allows you to make more colour bombs. *In order to increase your chances of creating colour bombs (or alongside trying to make them), try also to eliminate the sugar keys to open the sugar chests, so you can open up the board as soon as possible. *If you have trouble creating special candies, go for huge point cascades. This is done by making matches on the bottom which should hopefully clear the jellies on the top and sustain the multiplier effect. Even a 3x multiplier effect can cause a good point boost per single jelly cleared. *By focusing on the above approach, you will tend to make (or get close to) a qualifying score with several moves to go quite regularly. Hope that the chaos you have already caused on the board gets you close to eliminating the jellies and then get to work on the jellies. *It is much easier to solve the jelly problem after solving the points problem than it is to rack up extra points once you are at/close to removing all the jellies. That probably means holding back on some of the stripes and/or the flying saucer for a few moves while you try to make some other specials. *Be prepared to try this level many times. With good planning, you make your own luck on this board. You need that luck combined with the planning to pass this level. It is very hard, but certainly achievable. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 926 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Delectable Depths levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with UFOs Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with sugar keys Category:Levels with conveyor teleporters Category:Levels with three-layered icing Category:Levels with 4-layer chests Category:Levels with 5-layer chests Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Very hard levels Category:Insanely hard levels to earn two stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars Category:Hexagon levels